


Engagement

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's POV, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nervous Draco, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, narcissa being a boss mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: "A bead of sweat rolled down between Draco’s shoulder blades, and despite having occluded twice - twice! - on his way up to his mother’s private drawing room, he still felt nearly sick with nerves. Tucked away in his bedroom were the two souls keeping him tethered to this earth, probably lying lazily in each other’s arms. Perhaps Theo was now reading aloud to Hermione, or perhaps she was waxing beautiful on some obscure topic of magical creature law, but whatever they were doing, they were his and he theirs - pledged and sworn to each other, if not before the world just yet.Or before Narcissa Malfoy. "For the prompt "Draco telling his (supportive) mother about his engagement to Hermione and Theo?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s just over 1000 words of emotional fluff for you! Thanks for the request, and I’m so glad you’re enjoying the one-shots I’ve been doing!

A bead of sweat rolled down between Draco’s shoulder blades, and despite having occluded twice - twice! - on his way up to his mother’s private drawing room, he still felt nearly sick with nerves. Tucked away in his bedroom were the two souls keeping him tethered to this earth, probably lying lazily in each other’s arms. Perhaps Theo was now reading aloud to Hermione, or perhaps she was waxing beautiful on some obscure topic of magical creature law, but whatever they were doing, they were his and he theirs - pledged and sworn to each other, if not before the world just yet. 

Or before Narcissa Malfoy. 

“Oh heck,” he muttered under his breath as he paused at the top of the stairs and caught sight of a familiar flash of pale hair. His father was just stepping out of the drawing room where he knew his mother would be sitting primly in an armchair, drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet at this time of the afternoon. 

“Draco,” his father drawled with his uncanny habit of not moving his lips at all around the word. 

“Father,” he replied evenly, and a slightly flicker passed over Lucius’ face. 

“Everything alright, son?”

“Fine. I just need to talk to mother briefly.”

Mercifully, Lucius left it at that, and bowed his head. A light of curiosity flickered in his cold eyes, but he held his tongue. He also looked much better for having his long, scraggy hair lopped off and the damage from his sentence in Azkaban removed, though he still wore it longer than Draco did, the white-blond hair now brushing his shoulders. 

Hesitating just once more outside the door, Draco drew in a deep breath and swallowed, raising a knuckle to rap softly on the door. 

“Lucius, I told you I would like to read the paper in peace,” Narcissa called from the other side. 

“It’s me,” Draco said quietly. 

The newspaper rustled and he took it as his cue to enter. “Oh. Draco, darling, come in.” Her voice sounded completely different now, the chilly tone banished in favour of warm fondness. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just needed some space from your father for five minutes.”

Draco twitched his eyebrows once in understanding and hovered after closing the door. 

Narcissa raised a sculpted eyebrow at her son. “Darling?” Draco’s occlumency skills certainly did not come from his father, though Narcissa did not have to reach out to see that her son was agitated by something. “Come and sit down. Tea?”

He shook his head sharply, nausea rising. He could do this. He had believed and accepted Hermione Granger’s forgiveness. He could do anything. Thinking of Theo and Hermione gave him a little more courage, and he took a breath and said grimly, “You might want something a little stronger than tea for this conversation.”

That lone eyebrow eased a little higher towards her hairline. “Draco? What’s going on?” and after a moment she laughed, an incongruous sound that was almost girlish. “You look like you might be the one needing something stronger than tea, darling. Shall I pour you a dram?”

He shook his head. The thought of firewhisky right then made his stomach roil. “No. Thank you mother. Tea’s… fine.”

And with that, he sat heavily in the winged armchair opposite his mother and rallied the slim remnants of his courage. For once, he almost wished he had a Gryffindor’s heart. 

Narcissa poured him a cup which she transfigured from the saucer of her own teacup, and sat back silently, waiting for him either to take the tea or to speak. When he did neither, her face clouded a little. “Draco, darling, you’re starting to worry me. What’s on your mind?”

Now or never. 

“Theo, Hermione and I are going to get married,” he said in a rush. “Regardless of your feelings on the subject, we’re going to do it. I just… wanted to tell you first before anyone else.” There. Done. Salazar’s Scaly Balls, he felt like he was going to pass out. 

A moment later, Narcissa began to laugh softly and he actually heaved a little bit. Of all the reactions, he hadn’t expected her not to take him seriously, and it hurt. 

“Mother —” he began hotly, but she cut him off. 

“That’s what’s got you in such a state?” she asked, still chuckling softly. “My dear boy, I saw this coming a mile off. I’m just sorry it’s taken so long for you to be ready to tell me. We’ll have to work out a colour scheme that suits all three of you, and with the variety of colouring between you, it might be a challenge, and we can’t possibly expect dear Miss Granger to wear all green now, can we? We must expect her to want some red to be represented somewhere, but how to do it without turning it from a wedding celebration into a yuletide festival, I’m not sure. Well, we’ll work something out, won’t we? I —”

“— Mother!” Draco barked, interrupting her nervous outpouring. 

She swallowed. “Yes?”

“You’re… You’re really alright with this?”

Her shoulders dropped and she leaned forwards over the small coffee table between them and put her hand on his knee. “Darling, you’ve come back to life in the last two years, and I’m not stupid or unobservant, Draco; it’s all due to them. Your happiness means more to me than anything, Draco. Anything.” That last sentiment was delivered so fiercely that he felt a huge surge of love sweeping up inside his chest for his mother. 

“Mother,” he whimpered, relief swirling around his head and making his vision blur with tears. 

Narcissa gripped his hands tightly in hers across the table and blinked rapidly herself. In a quietly intense voice, she added, “I understand why you were reticent to tell me, Draco, but I’m long over the surprise of you being in love with two people who are also equally in love. As I told you long ago when you first started seeing Miss Granger as well as Theo, I may have seen that coming longer than you did. You talked of nothing but ‘Granger this’ and ‘Granger that’ for the five four years of your time at Hogwarts, my darling.” 

She squeezed his fingers while he sat there, dumbfounded at her words. 

“She brings out the very best in my boy, and she challenges you. You need someone to challenge you, my darling. You are fortunate to have two people who are intellectually your equal, and not only that, but who truly know you and love you. Draco, I could not be more proud to acquire a second son in Theodore, and a daughter in Hermione, if she’ll have me. I realise I might not be her first choice in a mother-in-law after everything, but we shall have to work on that.”

A tear did spill over and roll down his cheek at that, but he cuffed it away with the back of his sleeve and blinked furiously for a moment. His mother hadn’t been anxious about the three of them - she’d been anxious that Hermione would reject her as a mother-in-law. 

“She’ll expect a ring,” Narcissa added thoughtfully, and Draco nearly choked on his own surprise. “What?” she asked archly. “You think I’m completely unaware of muggleborn and muggle traditions?”

“Honestly, yes…” he said, running a hand through his silver-blond hair. 

Narcissa just tutted and rolled her eyes and then stood, smoothing down the front of her skirt and then holding out her hand. “Come then,” she said. 

When he stood somewhat more slowly and frowned warily, she rolled her eyes and chirped at him to get a move on.

“Where are we going?” he asked, sliding his hand into her smaller one and wincing at the chill in her fingers. She’d always had cold hands. 

“The vault, of course,” she said, right before she disapparated and took Draco with her as a side-along.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
